fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
Alpha & Omega are a professional wrestling tag team signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), consisting of Carter Young and Stan Terra. They are the current APEX World Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Background * Series: None Characters (both) * Formation: April 5, 2013 * Age: 23 (Young), 21 (Terra) * Height: 6’4” (Young), 5’11” (Terra) * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Debut: 2013 * Combined Weight: 465 lbs. (256 lbs., Young; 209 lbs., Terra) * Status: Active * Billed from: Orlando, Florida (both) * Allies: Kendra Daniels (Young’s girlfriend), Allison Wilson (Terra’s girlfriend), Rookie Revolution * Rivals: The Symbiotes (Venom and Carnage), Altered Egos * Twitter: @Alpha_Young (Young), @Ωmega_Terra (Terra), @A&O (as a team) History World Tag Team Champions In wrestling Young and Terra are a well composed tag team as they bring in the mixture of power and technical wrestling abilities respectively when they step into the squared circle. When on their own in singles bouts, Young possesses a move-set of minimum powerhouse and large grappling maneuvers, having natural, exceptional strength and surprising agility. Meanwhile, Terra used to rely on high-flying maneuvers that were considered hazardous, but nowadays, he has toned them down in favor of a more hard-hitting and “in-your-face” brawler style. Double tag team finishing moves * Apocalypse Now (Sitout Electric Chair Facebuster (Young) / Diamond Dust (Terra) combination) * Creation of Destruction (Superkick (Terra) / Delayed Brainbuster (Young) combination) * Judgement Day (Argentine Backbreaker Rack (Young) into a Diving Knee Drop (Terra) to an opponent’s face) Double tag team signature moves * Beginning of the End (Straitjacket Powerbomb (Young) / Diving Somersault Neckbreaker (Terra) combination) * Birth and Death (Discus Big Boot (Young) / Running Legsweep (Terra) combination) * Dawn of the Demise (Electric Chair Drop (Young) into a Double Knee Backbreaker (Terra) combination) * Double Brainbuster * Double Snap DDT * End of the Beginning (Powerbomb onto the knee (Young) / Diving Leg Drop (Terra) combination) * Monkey Flip by Terra followed by multiple attack variations by Young ** Big Boot ** Clothesline ** Death Valley Driver ** Discus Elbow Smash ** Powerbomb ** Spear * Origin of Obliteration (Fireman’s Carry Gutbuster by Young into a Facebreaker Knee Smash by Terra) * Wheelbarrow hold by Young into a Slingshot Sitout Facebuster by Terra Young’s finishing moves * Alpha Driver (Snap Double Underhook DDT, sometimes while swinging) * God’s Kiss (Running Single Leg Dropkick) * Inception (Turnbuckle handstand transitioned into a Arabian Press) Young’s signature moves * Big Bang Advent (Straitjacket Sitout Release Powerbomb, sometimes from the middle rope) * Big Boot * Diving Crossbody * European Uppercut, sometimes preceded by a pop-up * Fallaway Slam * Fireman’s Carry Gutbuster * Gutwrench Elevated Neckbreaker * Ground Zero (Scoop lift spun out into a Facebuster) * Inverted Double Leg Slam * Leaping Knee Drop * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Capture ** Deadlift Vertical, sometimes delayed ** Double Underhook, sometimes from the top rope ** High-angle Belly-to-back, sometimes into the barricade ** Overhead Belly-to-belly ** Slingshot ** Toss * Neckbreaker onto the knee * Powerbomb onto the knee * Release Powerbomb, sometimes into the ring post * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Standing Dropkick * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, as a counter to a diving opponent * Young & Bold (STO Backbreaker followed by a Reverse STO) Terra’s finishing moves * End of the World (Twisting Flipping Leg hook Belly-to-back Suplex) * Fade to Extinction (Guillotine Choke transitioned into a Delayed Jumping DDT) Terra’s signature moves * Corkscrew Back Elbow * Delayed Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron * Diving Somersault Neckbreaker * Downfall of Us All (Cross-legged Fisherman Buster, sometimes dropped onto the knee) * Fireman’s Carry Flapjack, sometimes performed across the ring ropes in a hotshot * Hurricanrana, sometimes from the apron * Jumping Neckbreaker Slam * Multiple kick variations ** Backflip while leaning on the ropes, sending himself to the apron ** Baseball Slide ** Drop, often preceded by sliding around the opponent ** Enzuigiri ** Spinning Heel ** Super * Ωmega Special (German Suplex followed by a Sitout Belly-to-back Wheelbarrow Facebuster) * Paradise Falls (Rolling Cutter) * Plancha, sometimes in a corkscrew * Slingshot Guillotine Leg Drop to an opponent draped over the second rope * Somersault Suicide Senton through the top and middle ropes * Standing Shooting Star Press * Stinger Splash * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Suicide Dive * Swinging Neckbreaker, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent * Terra Implosion (Belly-to-back Inverted Mat Slam) * Tornado DDT Nicknames * “The Beginning and the End of of the Tag Team Division” * “(The) Alpha” (Young) * “(The) Omega” (Terra) Entrance themes * “The Bird and the Worm” by The Used (April 5, 2013 – April 26, 2013) * “Alpha & Omega” by Stratovarius (May 26, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) Trivia Category:Rookie Revolution Category:Tag Teams